Death note: My Note, The New Jersey Massacre Case
by Yami - The Devil's Advocate
Summary: Okay i suck at making short summarys so the summary is on the inside, Near OC And I guess its cinda OOC for Near please R&R, No flames :-   rated for all the regula stuff you'd see in death note.
1. Run over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note I wish I did but I don't sadly, but I do own the OC.**

**Full summary: Okay so this is set about one and a half years after the Kira case came to an end, and Near is working on another case (The New Jersey Massacre) and runs into (I little more literal then you think) a very interesting young woman. Mikkara is a 23 year old with a connection to Wammy's house but not the connection you may think. Near OC**

**A/N: okay so this is the prologue to Death note: Nears note, the New Jersey Massacre cases, hopefully Chapter one will be out soon. A few things you should know, okay so at the end of the Kira investigation Nears whole personality changed and so did his wardrobe (that now contains a variety of outfits you would have seen ether Mello or Matt wear) and his mental state (The easiest way of putting that would me if you've seen Dexter then you would know how we talks to his father and all, well Near is 'Hunted' by Mello in the same sense that he talks to him like he's there with him, basically he's lost his dame mind).**

**Okay so aside from that nothing else really to say buy I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**R&R (No flames please)**

**Prologue**

_~Run Over~_

After the third time calling and only getting a dial tone Near decided to put the phone down, "Commander Rester, I'm having trouble contacting anybody from HQ would you please try contacting them on their cell phones please?"

"Yeah sure, anybody in particular you want to speak to first" Rester asked taking his eyes of the road to find his phone, "No anybody will-" Near was cut short as the car hit into something that was coming from another direction.

Bothe commander Rester and Near got out to inspect the damage and find out whether or not the person on the bike was okay, as Near leaned over the young woman who they had crashed onto he noticed that she was bleeding from a gash on her forehead, aside from that she seemed to be okay as far as he could see.

"Rester the girl seems to be okay other then the rather large cut on her forehead and her being unconscious she seems fine" Near told the older man as he came over to the small boy and unconscious girl.

"I'll see if she has any ID on her so we can find out her name" Rester said moving over to the bike, and started going through the back compartment to see if he could find any info on their Jane Doge "I found her license, her name is…" Rester cut himself off looking at the name again to make sure he was correct.

"What is it Commander Rester?" Near asked out of shear curiosity, Commander Rester looked up from the driver's license in his hands and passed it to Near so that he could see for himself; he looked at the small piece of plastic in his hand and read the name out "Mikkara-"

"**Well I guess tonight will be a longer night then you had expected it to be" **the leather clad in black male said kneeling down behind him.

**Okay I know it's short but Chapter one will be much longer, So anybody got any guesses as to who Mikkara is and how she's connected to Wammy's House if you can guess right you get a virtual cookie.**

**And as you probley notesed whenever Mello talks to Near the writing will be bolded.**

**So tell me what you think constructive critisisem is always a great help :)**

**Review**

**All you got to do is push the little button below and tell me what you think… Please**


	2. Long since forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Death Note do you really think I'd be spending all day writing Fanfics for a living?

Reviews inspire me it write more chappis much faster =P

Oh and something I forgot to put into the last chapter even though he is dead Mello still plays a BIG part in this Fic.

Suggestive listening: So cold _by_ Breaking Benjamin, My Immortal _by_ Evenesanc and Leave out All the Rest _by_ Linkin Park

_**~Chapter One~**_

_~Long since forgotten Memories~_

**-**_**Flashback**_**-**

_~Roger~_

This was the first time since the end of the Kira case that Near had come back to Wammy's house, ever since Mello's death he has been different and as we walk down the corridor to my office I notice that not only has his personality dramatically changed but so has his wardrobe, "So what was it you came here for Near" I ask him knowing he really doesn't want to be here long from the way he is looking at me, so I decide to get right to the point of his visit knowing he has an agenda for coming.

"Well I decided it was time I faced my fears and came back here and visited them…" he trailed off, I just nod knowing exactly who he is talking about by _'them'_ I had a feeling that, that was his reason for returning from Los Angeles. "This way, I'll show you to their resting place" I say motioning for him to follow me out of the large room he spent so much time in as a child.

"Thank you Roger, could you give me a minute alone please" he asks, I nod and walk back into the building leaving him to say what he needs to.

~_Near_~

After Roger is gone I look up from my feet to see Mello sitting on the grave stone with his _name _engraved into it "What do you what now?" I ask getting sick of seeing him every were mainly when I start to actually talk to him, it makes me feel like I've gone crazy.

"Nothing, why do you think I want something, just because I'm here isn't this where I belong I mean it is my _'Final resting place'_ and well I go where you go, y'know I mean while I was alive my only goal in life was to surpass you, now that I'm dead well my new goal is to drive you crazy" he replied sarcastically.

"Mello… Can I ask you something?" I asked him hopping he will understand what I ask him next. "Sure, I guess so"

"Why did you do it?"

_~Mello~ _

At first I didn't get what he meant but the look in his eyes told me what he meant by _why_.

"My hate for Kira and Respect and loyalty to L out ruled my despise for you, and deep down I think we both knew that neither of us would have been able to catch him on our own… L knew we would need each other to solve the case, because I lacked the ability to think things through and you lack the ability to understand things on am emotional level, Heh to tell you the truth I think L new from the very beginning we would end up working together" I told him with a sigh.

"… Thank you Mello" with those words he walked away from the grave stones and back into the building we both grew up in.

Looking back at the Grave right next to mine _Matt, I'm sorry _I thought to myself before turning back and following behind Near.

_**-Present day-**_

_~Near~ _

_She looks so much like him…_

**Wow Chapter one finally done I'll try and update at least one a week XP **

**Well that was my sad attempt at a cliff hanger; hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it.**

**Any guesses as to who **_**'She' **_**cookies to anybody who can guess who she is XP**

**Thanks for my review on the last chapter, for this chapter I hope to get at least 3 reviews before I upload chapter 2 XP **

_Ambrawra!_


End file.
